


Shed My Skin

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wolf Play, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's hunting through his woods when he catches a familiar scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/gifts).



> Omega696 asked for Jackson/Scott midnight run. I hope this is what you wanted. Thanks for the prompt, I had great fun filling it!

Pine. The smell was all around him, on his skin, his hair, under his feet. There were more, and pausing to close his eyes he could find each one. Dying sunlight, the spring storm that ended that morning, a burrow of rabbits, they all crept into his nose, assaulting his senses. It was pleasant, he decided as he crept across the forest floor, leaves and twigs crushed underneath his bare feet. His thick wolf skin kept the sharp thorns and nasty vines at bay. He knew this part of the forest by now, years of playing here with his pack had taught him his way around. He’d stayed behind when most of his pack went to some form of further education or work in other places. 

They needed to grow, Alpha said so, and he let them go, but they all came back, not at the same time, but they came back eventually. All but him, but he was here now, and that’s what mattered. His fingers grazed the rough bark of the trees, his claws making new gouges or slipping over old groves. He was a mile or so away, his heart an easy beat in his chest, a delicious rumble thump, rumble thump, rumble thump. 

He was moving too, a pause, nose rose in the air; he was going west, moving slowly, cautiously. A smirk slid over his face and he picked up his face, moving towards the other werewolf, the missing one, after so long. Stupid learning, so far away, taking him away from pack. He wondered if Alpha had welcomed him back yet, if his mate had. Scott didn’t care; he was all the welcome party he would get in the forest. 

Over the double log, he felt the dying bark break away in the palms of his hands, knew there was a steep dip down a slope, and then the murky pond. He followed the murky pond, listening to the water insects as they hunted for food, the small predators that he left alone, hunting for their pray. Scott had no interest in squirrels or rabbits. Deer he chased but they only killed once a year. The taste of blood in his mouth was better saved for a well-cooked steak, barbequed on the outside by Alpha’s mate, and bloody in the middle. His teeth watered for a second at the thought of it, but then another smell arrived to make its home in his nose. 

Him.

He was lapping water from the stream that fed the pond, and Scott felt his pace pick up as he trotted towards the faster part, where the stepping stones took him to the shelter tree. He enjoyed taking mate to the shelter tree during a storm, snuggling with mate and scenting her, but now wasn’t the time for those thoughts, because he could see soft blond hair. Grey eyes met his, tongue still lolling in the water. 

Scott paused, and dipped his face to the water, joining him in a drink. They never broke eye contact as they rose from the stream. He was moving his neck, like he wanted to bare his throat, but he was unsure. 

Then he tore away, as suddenly as Scott had appeared. He was fast; always had the edge of speed on Scott, but Scott had the upper hand tonight, because he knew these forests better than anyone. They passed the shelter tree, over the rocks, and through the shallow stream into the flower clearing. Here he gained distance between them, but he headed for the slope. Scott sloped off to the left, and used the gentle path. He was waiting at the top and caught him before he realised his mistake.

They rolled together, claws scraping gently and teeth snapping playfully. They rolled together, through the clearing. He noted distantly that it was raining again, but he didn’t care, it was nice, cooling his hot skin and his desire. Scott was hard in his jeans, and so was he. Jackson, his mind suddenly supplied. ‘Jackson.’ He said, around a mouthful of teeth. 

He moved to scent his neck, lapping behind his ears, down his throat, between his collarbones. His teeth scraped marks too, but they healed almost instantly. He kissed down his body, hard flesh begging for him. Jeans were torn off but he, Jackson, was reaching for them. Scott wanted to know why when strange claws touched his. Scott frowned; his claws were like Scott’s human hands, fingers soft on his arms, as he helped Scott with his own jeans. Scott licked his fangs when Jackson hitched a leg over Scott’s arm and his fingers went to his entrance, moving there. 

Preparation, Scott’s mind helpfully supplied. He watched, his hands moving carefully on his own cock. He kept his claws loose; he didn’t want to catch himself again. Pain, his mind reminded him, pain makes it go away!

Jackson arched up and pulled him down, his human hands running across his face, over his nose, forehead. He reached up to lick Scott’s fangs and Scott’s chest rumbled. Cool slick hands ran along his cock. Curiously, Scott watched him, cocking his head to the side, as Jackson drew him in. ‘Come on Scott.’ Jackson’s voice shook him out of his stupor. He snapped his jaws closed, catching his lip. Blood dripped onto Jackson’s chest and Scott bent to lick it away, thrusting his hips into Jackson at the same time. 

Not mate, his mind pointed out. Scott knew what his wolf was thinking; he could be rough with Jackson. He was, slamming his hips repeatedly into the other wolf, snarling and panting. Legs curled around him, claws dug into his shoulders. He was wolf again, below him, and Scott let out a low rumble in greeting. Jackson returned the greeting, baring his throat. Scott nipped the thin skin there, tasting blood. 

Jackson rolled them, riding Scott and doing the same, breaking skin, licking it clean. Scenting him, the way Scott had done moments before, pressing Scott into the dirt as he rode him. Scott’s claws dug into Jackson’s hips, letting out a little snarl. He stilled, eyes darting into the trees. Scott followed his gaze, upside down. After a long moment, he felt Alpha presence. Not close enough to see, just checking they were there, and then moving away. 

Jackson’s lips curved up in a smile, as he started rolling his hips against Scott again, pushing him into the dirt. Scott’s claws left long marks down Jackson’s thighs, the skin healing moments after he left the marks. He licked the blood from his claws, his eyes locked on Jackson. 

Jackson whined and Scott paused, looking down to Jackson’s leaking cock. It was aching, Scott knew, could feel the other wolf’s distress. Biting his lip Scott forced his claws back on his right hand. He curled his left hand around the back of Jackson’s neck, pulling him close to kiss as they both shifted completely. Scott’s right hand curled around Jackson’s cock. It only took a few tugs before Jackson was coming all over Scott’s hand. 

Lifting Scott’s fingers to his mouth, Jackson licked him clean as he clenched around him. The suction on his fingers, the grip on his cock had Scott snarling as he come. Jackson rode him through it, soft human nails in Scott’s shoulders. He slumped forward to kiss him, easing off him and curled around each other happily, touching and scenting until they could smell the moon fall. 

Getting up, they allowed the last shift of the night to take place as they crept back to their den. The door was open, inviting them inside. They made their way into the bedroom. Allison and Lydia were curled around each other, naked and asleep. The scent of their sex filled the air, awakening their desire once more. 

‘Let’s shower.’ Jackson said, nipping Scott’s jaw. ‘Then we can join our girls.’

Scott practically shoved him into the shower. Downstairs they heard Alpha closing the door, his pack all together once again. ‘I’m staying.’ Jackson said, fingers curling around Scott’s. ‘This time, I’m here to stay.’


End file.
